1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and in particular to identifying active communication channels on a user interface.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile devices, such as mobile communication devices, generally include a variety of applications, including for example Internet communications, instant messaging capabilities, email facilities, web browsing and searching. In these mobile devices, it is usually necessary to open and activate an active communication application signal status that informs others of their availability on a channel. It would be advantageous to have a quick view as to entities that are available to be communicated with and the manner in which the communication with the entity can occur, as well as being able to easily open and establish a communication channel.